


Family Portrait

by bunny_d_kate



Category: V6
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The V6 family wants to take a family picture. The usual chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

It's already in the middle of the afternoon when they finally arrive at the mall. They had actually planned to get there before lunch but by now Sakamoto wonders how they even managed to make it here at all.

 

From the corner of his eye, he notices Ken and Go trying to make a dash for it but catches both of them by their sleeves just in time.

 

"One more time and we're going right to the pet shop to buy dog collars for you two."

 

"I'm already wearing one anyway", Go whines and tugs at his tie with an annoyed grunt.

 

"You smell like a dog, too, Gotsun", his brother pipes up and pinches his nose with a mock look of disgust while sticking out his tongue.

 

"At least I don't look like a total nerd like you with your stupid bow tie", Go snarls back and hits him on the arm.

 

"MOM! GO HIT ME!"

 

"HE STARTED IT!"

 

"DID NOT!"

 

"DID TOO!"

 

"DID N-!"

 

"ENOUGH NOW!!"

 

A small blush spreads across Sakamoto's cheeks as people turn around to stare at them because of his sudden yelling.

 

"Masa, please. You're getting Jun-chan all upset."

 

The baby who's been quiet in Nagano's arms so far, starts whining softly, his bottom lip quivering dangerously.

 

"Look what you did, Papa. He's gonna cry!"

 

Ken and Go immediately rush over to their Mama's side and start making funny faces at the baby to keep him from crying while Sakamoto hangs his head and looks like he's about to cry, too.

 

"Now Jun-chan hates me"

 

Nagano gives him a soft smile as he gently rocks the baby in his arms.

 

"He doesn't hate you. You just scared him a little."

 

"Here-"

 

With that Nagano steps over and carefully hands the little boy over to him.

 

"Can you hold him while I take these two to the restroom? I don't know how they did it, but their faces are already full of chocolate again." 

 

"But I don't need to go to the toilet, Mama!"

 

"If you don't want me to clean your face with my own spit in front of all these people, you'll be good and come along now, darling", Nagano says in the sweetest voice but judging from the shocked look on the boys faces it's definitely effective.

 

Sakamoto watches them walk off with a faint smile, impressed once again how his spouse always manages to handle their two little brats without ever raising his voice.

 

As he glances down at the baby in his arms, the look the little boy gives him with his big round eyes still seems a little reproachful.

 

"Papa didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry, Jun-chan"

 

He leans in to gently nudge his nose against the baby's chubby cheek.

 

"Can you forgive your silly Papa?"

 

He keeps nudging playfully until the boy squirms in his hold with a giggle.

 

"Papa loves you soooo much", he whispers and presses a soft kiss on Jun-chan's forehead who in return cuddles up to his chest and curls his small fingers into the collar of his shirt.

 

Patting the baby’s head, Sakamoto turns around to find out why his usually so talkative best friend hasn’t said a word since they arrived. When he finds the reason, he gives a small chuckle.

 

Inocchi’s eyes are glued to his cellphone and a dreamy smile is pasted on his lips.

 

“Aww look, Jun-chan. Uncle Inocchi is in love~”, he “whispers” but loud enough for the other to hear.

 

Inocchi’s ears turn bright red and he stuffs his phone back into his pocket before jogging over to them with a sheepish grin.

 

“Everything all right over here?”

 

“Fine. How Asaka-chan?”

 

“A- oh, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about…”, Inocchi stammers as the rest of his face turns a deeper shade of red, too and he starts lightly tickling Jun-chan’s foot to somehow divert the attention away from him.

 

Even though they’ve been dating for a few months already, his friend still gets totally embarrassed when he’s asked about his crush. Which happens at least a few times a day since the boys found out about it.

 

“Why is Uncle Inocchi’s face all red?”

 

Speaking of the devil.

 

“Did Asaka-chan send him a mail again?”

 

“Oh Inocchi-kun~! I love you~~!”, Ken and Go squeak in unison, making silly kissy faces and then dash off cackling as Inocchi runs after them.

 

“Please make sure they stay clean!”, Sakamoto shouts after them and heaves a not too serious sigh.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I still have hair. These boys are going to drive me insane some day.”

 

“Your hair still looks fine”

 

“You think? Do I look okay?”

 

“Handsome as always”, Nagano replies with a small grin and reaches up to lightly smooth down a stray strand of hair on his husband’s head.

 

“Jun-chan thinks so, too, right?”

 

The little boy looks up at him, his eyes thoughtful as if he’s actually pondering the question. When his father already starts fidgeting nervously under his silent stare, he finally gives a determined nod and snuggles back up against his chest.

 

“I can almost see your heart melting, hon.”

 

“I can’t help it. He’s just so cute!”, Sakamoto swoons and protectively wraps his arms around his youngest son.

 

When Inocchi finally returns, the two boys have somehow managed to climb up his back, both pulling at his cheeks to spread his mouth into an overly wide grin.

 

“Okay, let’s head over to the studio now or we’ll never get that picture taken today.”

 

“Yes Papa~!”

 

Of course getting to the photo studio is only half of the work. It takes almost another hour to get everyone to sit down correctly and to stop Inocchi and the kids from pulling weird faces and making fart noises. Even the photographer’s smile looks a little strained already.

 

“Okay, I think we’ve got it. Now everyone say CHEESE!”

 

For a moment nothing happens.

 

“Excuse me, but the baby is looking a little… serious.”

 

Everyone looks at Jun-chan who’s sitting on his Papa’s lap and has crossed his small arms in front of his chest, eyeing the camera with suspicion. 

 

Ken and Go immediately hop off their seats and scramble over to their little brother before Inocchi can take a hold of them.

 

“We’ll make him laugh!”

 

And so there are more silly faces and Inocchi almost falls off his chair laughing when Ken does an impersonation of a grumpy Sakamoto who just sighs because he doesn’t want to scare the baby again and then Jun-chan finally smiles and the photographer snaps a shot and Inocchi is only half in frame and Go’s finger is in Ken’s ear and everything is just pretty chaotic in general but in the end it’s this picture that they take home and put on the wall in the living room because even though it’s all over the place, it’s the only picture in which everyone’s genuinely laughing and that’s the most important thing in a family portrait, right?


End file.
